Elphie of Oz
by MissQuaxoMistoffelees
Summary: The Wicked Witch is dead... or is she? What really happened to Elphaba and the others? Picks up where Wicked left off. Complete, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I am quite sure that almost all of you are familiar with the story of the Wizard of Oz; through the movie, if not the book as well. Even those few who haven't seen it are familiar with lines from it:

Dorothy looking around in wonder at Munchkinland saying: "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore!'

The Munchkins singing: "Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" and the equally recognizable dance step.

"Run, Toto, run!"

The witch screaming: "_I'm melting! I'm melting!_"

Clicking your heels together three times and saying those unforgettable words: "There's no place like home!"

L. Frank Baum's story has become an American icon, made all the more popular with the release of the book and musical, Wicked. We're all indebted to the "revisionist" Gregory Maguire for telling the other side of the story. Unfortunately, he was off on a few of the details. You see, no one ever told him that you can't always trust everything Flying Monkeys tell you.

That is why Princess Ozma commissioned me to write this story, so our world could have some sense of what really happened. And I would ask you to remember, Oz stays the same. As for those who are called Royal Historians of Oz (myself, L. Frank Baum, and Gregory Maguire), any errors are our own faults.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Wizard of Oz. No duh**


	2. Chapter 2

1. At Kiamo Ko

It was just short of a year since the "death" of the Wicked Witch of the West. Dorothy Gale and Oscar Diggs (alias the Wizard) were safely back in Kansas. The Scarecrow had faded into the crowd and disappeared. The Tin Woodsman had gone off to take care of some business and hadn't been seen since. The once cowardly Lion had taken his rightful place as King of the Forest. Princess Ozma was back on the throne, with Glinda the Good acting as her Lady Regent. Teenage Shell Thropp (who had been away at school in Quadling Country) had taken his hereditary office as the Eminent Thropp, and was doing remarkably well.

Yes, it was at this time that something was stirring at the fortress of Kiamo Ko in Vinkus (or Winkie) Country. The pale light of a dim lantern was shining at an often overlooked back entrance. A cloaked figure stole out of the forest and knocked on the door softly. The door opened. A second figure appeared, embraced the first one, took the lantern, and they both went inside. The second figure held the lantern at eye level, illuminating her green face.

"Any luck?" Elphaba asked furtively.

The first figure threw back his hood and removed his cloak.

"No," he sighed, then laughed ruefully, "Your friend Glinda wasn't just fooling around when she put that impassable desert around the whole of Oz!"

"You're the one who suggested leaving Oz, Fiyero," she teased.

"Don't worry, Miss Elphie," he replied, using her college nickname, "I'll think of something."

They were interrupted by a muffled thudding from further in the castle. Fiyero drew his sword and stepped in front of Elphaba.

"No one else is here, right?" he asked without turning around.

"No," Elphaba whispered back, "It sounded like it came from the south hall."

They moved off quietly in that direction, Elphaba partly shielding the lantern with her hand. In the middle of the south hall, they were greeted by the sight of a very old wooden door which had apparently finally given way and collapsed.

"I don't remember this door," said Elphaba, peering at it curiously.

"I do," commented Fiyero, "Except I was never here enough to really care about it."

"I wasn't here very often either, and when I was, I was busy copying the Grimmerie. Lucky for you that I did, or you'd still be stuffed with straw."

"We could stand here jawing about this all night, or we could figure out what's behind this door.

He walked cautiously in. Elphaba followed him, muttering: "It's probably just another storage closet."

It was a very small room; Fiyero reached the back wall in five steps. He stared at it closely. It appeared to be covered in some sort of paint.

"Give me the lantern," he called, "I think there's something written here."

Fiyero set his sword aside and held the light up to the wall. On one side was a map of Oz, and on the other was a map of a strange looking country he had never seen before. Between them were written words in Forgotten, the ancient language of Oz.

"Elphaba, come here! I think you should have a look at this."

She stepped up to the wall.

"Me shira hon. Hon mai, yr net! Ele cel hon! Mat cel yr! Hon…" Elphaba read quietly.

She glanced at the unfamiliar map. Her eyes fell on a name she remembered well.

"Kansas!" she gasped.

CRACK! A blinding light that appeared from nowhere filled the room. A mighty wind rushed down the hall and through the door. It began to circle slowly, but picked up speed to whirl around them wildly. The last thing she heard was Fiyero shouting:

"Elphaba! Elphaba, what did you do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed, it's very much appreciated. Again, I do not own Wicked or Wizard of Oz, and honestly, who would claim that they did? Sheesh!**

The Spell and What Came of It

Elphaba opened her eyes. She and Fiyero were standing together on the road of a very strange country. It looked slightly like the farm fields of Munchkinland. But there was one striking difference—color. Everything here seemed dim and faded. Even the flowers were dull compared to the vivid landscape the Ozians were used to.

"Elphie, I have a feeling we're not in Vinkus anymore," said a stunned Fiyero.

"That writing," began Elphaba, "It must have been a spell! When I…"

"Elphie," interrupted Fiyero, staring at her.

"Yes, what is it?" sighed Elphaba. She was somewhat annoyed at being cut off.

"Elphaba," he said again, "You're not green."

"What?!" she almost shrieked.

She stared down at her arm in fascination. It was the same golden tan her mother's skin had been.

"I'm not green," she whispered, "I'm not green."

"Elphie," Fiyero put his hands on her shoulders, "Green or not, you're still beautiful."

"Now, now, Prince Fiyero," she laughed, "Green or not, I'm still wicked, too!"

Suddenly, they heard a dog barking. It was coming up the road towards them.

"That bark," said Fiyero, "I know that bark! It's…"

"Toto!" cried Elphaba.

"If that's Toto, then that means…" Fiyero began, but was interrupted again.

"Toto!" came another familiar voice from beyond the hill.

A young girl came running up behind the dog. She was wearing a blue and white checked dress, and her brown hair was in braids.

"Dorothy!" shouted Fiyero before Elphaba could stop him.

The girl looked at him in confusion.

"Do I know you, sir?" she asked politely.

"Oh, Dorothy! Don't you remember me?" he pleaded.

Dorothy's eyes grew wide.

"Scarecrow?" she gasped, then turned to Elphaba, "And that would make you…"

"Dorothy, don't be afraid…" Elphaba warned.

"The witch!" cried Dorothy.

"Elphaba. My name is Elphaba."

Without warning, the young girl threw her arms around both of them.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're safe!" she exclaimed, stepping back, "When Scarecrow-I mean Fiyero- told me your story, I knew I had to help you. I always wished I could find out if you got away, and now I finally know! But… what on earth are you doing in Kansas?"

Elphaba and Fiyero sent each other sidelong glances.

"Well, it was Elphaba's fault, actually…" began Fiyero.

So Elphaba reiterated what had happened at Kiamo Ko.

"It must have been a spell," she finished, "And when I said Kansas, that's where it sent us."

"That sounds like fun!" said Dorothy, "I wish I could go between worlds like that. I do love to travel, but…"

"Dorothy!" called a woman's voice from down the road.

"Oh! That's Aunt Em. It must be time for lunch. I'll introduce you to her and Uncle Henry. Come on, Toto!"

Without waiting for them to reply, she ran off down the lane. Elphaba and Fiyero had no choice but to follow her.

Very shortly, they came to the Gale farm. Elphaba could see a man and a woman at the front porch that she guessed were Dorothy's aunt and uncle. Aunt Em was a strong looking woman with a firm but kind face. She could've been quite pretty when she was young. Uncle Henry looked like a hardworking man who loved to laugh and was smarter than most people thought.

Aunt Em went back inside. Uncle Henry stood up and gave Dorothy a hug.

"You're late, honey. Em was gettin' worried," he laughed, "Oh, are these friends of yours?"

Elphaba realized he was looking over Dorothy's head at her and Fiyero.

"Yes," said Dorothy, "This is El-"

Fiyero coughed suddenly and pointedly. Dorothy looked back at him, then nodded slightly that she understood.

"Ellen," she continued, "And F- uh, Frederick. Yes, Ellen and Frederick Oz. I, um, met them in town a while back. We've been talking a lot whenever I see them."

"Do you live around here?" asked Henry.

"Well, uh, no…" stammered Fiyero, "We're just passing through. We're on a trip. To visit relatives."

"Really? You'll have to tell me more about it over lunch, Mr. Oz. It's almost ready," Henry opened the door, "That is, you will be eating with us, won't you?"

Fiyero glanced back at Elphaba.

"How could we say no?" she smiled.

"Uncle Henry, can I show Ellen my room?" asked Dorothy.

"Sure, sweetheart. That'll give me and Mr. Oz a chance to talk."

Dorothy took Elphaba's hand and led her down the hall. They heard Henry say to Fiyero:

"So where are you from, Frederick? Or do you prefer Fred?"

Dorothy pulled Elphaba into her room and shut the door behind them. She knelt down next her bed, then looked back up.

"Elphaba, what I'm going to show you is something I've never shown anyone else."

She reached under the bed and pulled out a box. She drew out something that was covered in cloth, unwrapped it, and turned back to Elphaba. She held up a beautiful, gleaming pair of silver slippers.

"These rightfully belong to you," said Dorothy, holding them out to her.

Elphaba felt very dizzy. She sunk down onto the bed.

"What's the matter?" Dorothy asked curiously, "Go ahead and try them on!"

Elphaba's throat got tight.

"Nessa…" she whispered, then began to cry.

Toto jumped up next to her and put his head on her lap.

"Oh, Elphaba!" cried Dorothy, "Please don't cry, please! I'm sorry! I never meant to kill your sister. It was an accident!"

"I don't blame you," Elphaba said, struggling to regain her composure, "She really was a wicked witch. She enslaved the Munchkins and she almost killed Boq. She was spoiled and selfish and… and I loved her!"

Elphaba sniffed again. Dorothy held the shoes out to her and smiled encouragingly. Slowly, Elphaba slid off her black boots and put on the silver slippers. They fit perfectly, and sparkled faintly.

"What I don't understand," Dorothy said, "Is why the slippers turned silver when I came home."

"They were silver to begin with," explained Elphaba, "The spell I put on them made them glow red. You must've used up the magic coming back to Kansas."

She stared down at the slippers for a while.

"Dorothy," she said at length, "I've been meaning to ask you something, too. Why did you give up Oz, to come back to this? I don't mean any offense…"

"None taken," Dorothy replied, sitting on the bed next to her, "I loved Oz. It was beautiful and I'll always treasure my adventures there. But this is my home, and the people I love are here. I could never give that up, not even for a land as wonderful as Oz."

"I know how you feel," said Elphaba softly, "Once I was offered I chance to have all I ever wanted. But to get it, I would've had to give up everything I believed in. It was a hard decision to make, but I know I made the right one."

"Lunch is ready, dear!" called Aunt Em.

"Come on," Dorothy said, "After lunch I have to show you something else."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Again, thank you to the people who reviewed. WickedJelly, you asked how Dorothy knew who Elphaba was. Well, let me put it this way; if someone sent flying monkeys to kidnap you and demanded that you hand over your shoes, I think you'd remember the face whether it's green or not. And for everybody, I have to warn you about this chapter. It will be sappy, and I apologize for that. I couldn't think of any other way to present this information. I am open to suggestions, however. (And you all know the spiel about how I don't own Wicked and whatever.) Anyway...**

Another Story

Elphaba and Fiyero were treated to a meal such as no one eats in Oz. It would be thought very plain and ordinary in this world, but they found it very interesting. Fiyero had to be as vague as possible with Uncle Henry yet still satisfy his curiosity. Elphaba would've liked to stay and talk more, but Dorothy was in a hurry to show them something.

As they walked down the road, they talked about the differences between their worlds. The Ozians thought American history was fascinating, and Dorothy loved hearing about the cultures of Oz. Soon they came within sight of the small town of West Field, Kansas.

"Come on!" Dorothy cried again, and pulled them into the general store.

"Is that you, Dorothy?" called a voice from the stockroom, "I have that chicken-wire fence your Uncle Henry wanted."

A white haired man in an apron stepped out. With a gasp of recognition, Elphaba began backing towards the door.

"Mr. Diggs," said Dorothy, "I'd like you to meet some people."

"Any friend of yours is a friend…" the man looked up and froze.

"Elphaba, Fiyero, I'd like you to meet Oscar Diggs, one time Wizard of Oz."

"It's not possible…" whispered Mr. Diggs.

The Ozians and former Wizard stood staring at each other. Dorothy looked from one, to the other, then back again. She sighed.

"Maybe we'd all better sit down and talk about this."

Mr. Diggs led them a back room with a table in it. They all sat down, Elphaba as far away from her one time enemy as possible. After a long pause, he began to speak.

"Doubtless you remember most of my strange history, Elphaba. But there is one part not even Fiyero or Dorothy here ever learned. I myself only figured it out a year ago. Glinda is now the only living soul who knows. Elphaba," he paused until she would look him in the eyes, "Frex and Melena Thropp are not your parents. What I'm going to tell you may be hard for you to hear, but you must know:

"Years ago, when I was still the Wizard, Oz was a very peaceful place. I could travel for years and not worry about the country going to pieces. I once wandered into Munchkinland. There I meant Linea, the Eminent Thropp. We fell in love. I courted her, and we married two years later. Oh, how I loved her! Soon, we learned she was going to have a baby. I was called back to the Emerald City. It took me six months to clear up business. When I got back, all that I learned was the Linea died in childbirth and our baby was given to a good family.

"I was devastated. I returned to the Emerald City and shut myself up in my rooms for years. That was when the woman you called the "Horrible Morrible" began to use my position for her own purposes, most of which she did behind my back. Only last year did I learn that His Eminence Frex Thropp and his wife Melena had raised his elder sister's daughter as their own child. She was a green-skinned girl named Elphaba."

"No…" whispered Elphaba.

"When I married Linea, I was trying my hand at winemaking. I made a special batch for our wedding night. Linea hated the taste, but she drank it for my sake. I called it 'Green Elixir'. This green elixir."

He drew a bottle filled with green liquid out of a nearby drawer. Elphaba knew it very well. It was the same vial she had carried with her for many years.

"So Shell and Nessa are my…"

"Cousins. They never knew any more than you did."

They stared at each other for quite some time. Then they slowly rose to their feet. In a flash, father and daughter rushed into each others' arms, crying and laughing. Fiyero put his arm around the little Kansas girl sitting next to him.

"Thank you, Dorothy," he said, "You couldn't have done a kinder, better thing."

Eventually, the reunited family pulled apart.

"There is one thing I still don't understand," said Elphaba, "When you sent Dorothy and the others after my broomstick, you didn't honestly think I'd kill them, did you?"

"You cut me to the quick!" Mr. Diggs scoffed, "I did think you'd scare them off. Then I wouldn't be held to my promise. I wouldn't have had to reveal that I had no magic, and I could've kept my image as the Great and Terrible Humbug (as Dorothy called me). I wasn't counting on you having allies."

"Even wicked witches have friends," Elphaba smiled.

"Now, Elphaba," said Mr. Diggs, "I know you could never be happy in this world, and I can't very well go back to Oz at the moment. So when you go back, there's something I want you to do for me. Go to the Emerald City and tell what really happened last year. Make things right for us and all of Oz. I know Glinda will help you."

"Go to the Emerald City!" Elphaba exclaimed, "That's crazy! They could very well kill me!"

"They won't, Elphie," said Fiyero, "And this could very well be the good deed you were meant to do."

Elphaba had no answer for that, and she was silent for a while.

"Yes, I know I have to do this," she said finally, "But I'll need extra help. Dorothy, would you like to come back to Oz?"

"Me? Go to Oz?" Dorothy leapt up, eyes shining, "It'd be absolutely wonderful! Toto too?"

"Toto too!" laughed Elphaba.

"But, wait, if the slippers are out of magic, how will we get there?"

"The spell I used to get Fiyero and I here will work. I just have to say 'hon' and wherever I want to go at the end. I can send you right back to the exact time we left, too."

"I had better leave before I get caught in this spell," said Mr. Diggs.

"Goodbye, sir," said Fiyero, shaking his hand.

He gave Dorothy a hug and moved on to Elphaba.

"I'll be missing you, Elphie," he said.

"Don't worry," she answered, "I'll be dropping in from time to time-Father."

Before any more could be said, they heard customers enter the store. Mr. Diggs went to wait on them and shut the door. Elphaba, Fiyero, and Dorothy stood in the center of the room. The latter held Toto in her arms. Elphaba began to say the spell:

"Me shira hon. Hon mai, yr net. Ele cel hon! Mat yr net! Hon…"

Dorothy, who in her excitement could not keep silent any longer, burst out:

"Are we going to Munchkinland?"

CRACK! The familiar light and wind filled the stockroom.

"Oh, Dorothy!" Fiyero groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't have much to say about this chapter. Hope you like it, and keep the reviews coming! (Disclaimer: You know the drill)**

Familiar Faces

Elphaba, Fiyero, Dorothy, and Toto found themselves standing in Gale Square in the middle of Munchkin City. In the midst of screams and shouts of: "It's the witch! The witch has returned!", Elphaba (green again and unfazed) turned to Dorothy.

"Now, Dorothy," she said calmly, "You have to learn not to interrupt when someone is reciting a spell. These things must be done delicately."

"Um, Elphie?" said Fiyero.

The girls turned and found themselves surrounded by Munchkin guards with raised muskets. Munchkinlanders were generally short of stature (aside from the Thropp line), but these were no longer the midgets Nessa had made them.

"Freeze, witch! And you, too, whoever you are!" commanded the Captain of the guards, motioning towards Fiyero.

He and Elphaba raised their hands slowly.

"Now wait just a minute…" she began.

"No talking!" barked the Captain, "You, Miss Dorothy,"(he apparently recognized her) "Come away from those two. They're dangerous!"

"But I-" Dorothy protested.

"Just do what he says," overrode Fiyero.

She reluctantly set Toto down and went to stand next to the Captain.

"What'll we do with them?" another soldier asked.

"We're taking them to His Eminence, Seaborne Thropp. Now move out!"

Dorothy looked worriedly at the captives. Elphaba gave her a reassuring wink, and they began to march. Munchkinlanders lined the streets to watch them pass on their way to the governor's mansion. Elphaba laughed inwardly, thinking how this place was once her home, and in another life she might've been the Eminent Thropp. They were led inside the council room.

"Wait here," the Captain ordered, leaving them in the shadows in the back of the room.

And so Elphaba looked on the little brother she hadn't seed in years. Seaborne Thropp, who had been called Shell, sat in the governor's chair. He had the same blue eyes as her father, no, her Uncle Frex, and his curly black hair came from her Aunt Melena. He had grown out of the trouble-maker young boy into a smart young man, but he still had the same mischievous glint in his eyes.

They couldn't hear what the Captain told him, but they saw him start and motion for them to be brought further inside. The Captain signaled to his men, and they marched to the center of the room. All was silent for what seemed like hours.

"Elphaba?" said the Thropp.

"My Shell," she replied.

"But you were dead."

"Not really. You see, Shell…"

And with the assistance and perspectives of Dorothy and Fiyero, Elphaba related her story. Shell listened intently, as did his guards.

"You'll understand, Shell, why I had to pretend I was dead."

"Yes, I see," said Shell, "But why show up here, and now?"

"A mix-up in spells," Elphaba shot Dorothy a meaningful look.

"Leave us!" Shell ordered the guards.

"But, your Eminence," began the Captain.

"Now!"

The soldiers bowed and made a hasty retreat. Shell smiled.

"Tell-tales won't be able to keep quiet," he said, "They'll spread the word in no time."

"I love what you've done with the place! And I must say," laughed Elphaba, "You have things pretty well under control here."

"It comes with the job," he turned to Dorothy, "It's an honor to meet a living legend."

He bowed and kissed her hand. She blushed furiously.

"But, Nessa was your sister…?" she asked.

"Yes, but I never knew her very well. She always stayed inside the house. Elphaba here would take me out into the woods and to the other towns. Father thought I was a trouble maker, so he sent me away to school in Quadling Country. That's where I was when everything was happening up here."

"I know how that feels!" laughed Fiyero, who had been the terror of the school when he was younger.

"Elphaba, now that you're back," Shell said slowly, "The title of Eminent Thropp rightfully belongs to you. I'd be happy to…"

"No, Shell. Munchkinlanders are past trusting me now. I could never get used to being 'Her Eminence' anyway. Besides, I need to make it to the Emerald City alive first."

"Do you want me to send word ahead?"

"I don't think that's wise," said Fiyero, "The less attention we attract, the better."

"Then I suppose you'll want to leave at once. The soldiers will give you provisions on your way out. But I hope you'll come back and visit, Elphaba. Even though you are really my cousin, you're still my favorite sister, and the best friend I ever had," he said, affectionately throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, little brother," Elphaba replied fondly, "I'll come back as often as I can."

"Goodbye, Fiyero," said Shell, shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you," said the Winkie prince.

"Goodbye, Miss Dorothy. If you ever return to Munchkinland, I hope to see you," he kissed her had again.

Dorothy curtseyed.

"It would be my honor, your Eminence."

"Just Shell, please. And farewell to you, too, sirrah," he knelt to shake Tot0's paw, then laughed as the little dog licked his hand.

The travelers thanked Shell again before they left.

"Best of luck to you!" he called after them, "And don't forget: follow the Yellow Brick Road!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Ok, a lot of people have been commenting on how the characters are acting a little strange. Well, if any of you have read the original Oz books, the characters do _not act normal_. It was a children's series, so they have an excuse. You run into little hang-ups like this when you try to reconcile an original story with one by a "revisionist". So I'll get down off my soap box now. Anyway, another comment was on how Elphie turned green again so soon. In case you haven't noticed, it only changes when she travels between worlds. When she was in Kansas, it was showing her a world where she wasn't the "green girl", she was just like everybody else. Alright, enough with me being all deep and philisophical-like. On with the story! (Disclaimer: As if you don't remember from the previous chapters.)**

A Second Rescue

It seemed that Shell had been right about his guards. Almost the whole city turned out; this time to see them off. All the Munchkinlanders cheered as they passed. Actually cheered. For Elphaba. She couldn't believe it. She smiled back and held her head high. With confident steps, they started down the Yellow Brick Road.

Memories of this place were coming back to Elphaba. She pointed out spots she remembered as they passed them. The others laughed at the stories of the scrapes she and Shell had gotten into. Soon they came to a crossroads, and Fiyero stopped dead still.

On one corner stood an upright pole with a bent nail in it. Behind it was a cornfield where a few crows were eating.

"It's funny," he said slowly, "Sometimes it didn't seem real. Now I know it was."

Toto looked up at him and whined. Elphaba laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Fiyero turned and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Come on; we still have a few hours of daylight left."

He started off down the road. Dorothy stopped Elphaba.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"I hope so," Elphaba answered.

They hurried to catch up with him. Soon the Road led into a forest. Fiyero entertained them with stories of his days as the school terror. In the middle of one involving a teacher's wig and a spider, they came upon a very familiar apple orchard.

"Wake up! Wake up!" cried the youngest tree, "She's back!"

The other trees yawned and stretched. They blinked curiously at the travelers.

"We weren't going to take your apples," Dorothy rushed to explain, "They're very nice apples, but we were just passing through!"

The oldest tree chuckled.

"We don't throw apples at heroes. The Birds told us your story, and we welcome you back to Oz. Who are the others?"

"He used to be the Scarecrow, and she was, uh, the witch…"

It took some time to explain, trees generally being quite dense, but they finally were convinced. The trees gave each of them an apple. The youngest tree even threw one down to Toto. They thanked the trees, and the trees bowed in return. The travelers set off down the road, with Toto trotting proudly ahead of them with the apple in his mouth. Suddenly he stopped, dropped the apple, and began to bark.

"What is it, boy? What…" Fiyero began.

Dorothy gasped.

"A man made out of tin…"

"Oh, Boq," breathed Elphaba.

Standing at the side of the Road was the Tin Woodsman, rusted solid.

"That's downright eerie," said Fiyero.

The Tin Man began to groan. Everyone jumped back.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked.

"He said 'oilcan'," translated Dorothy.

"Oilcan?"

"Here!" Fiyero found the oilcan on the ground nearby.

The can was nearly as rusted as the Tin Man himself, but Fiyero soon had it in working order. They all took turns oiling Boq's stiffened joints. Last of all, they freed his mouth. He murmured something none of them could hear.

"What?" said Fiyero, and they all leaned in closer.

"Witch, you did this to me," he gasped.

"Boq, I was trying to save your life. Nessa's chanting would've killed you!"

He looked up at her with distrust in his eyes.

"I have done this, and now I will set it to rights," she said, then ordered, "Both of you stand back from him! Anwe cel hon! Ben hon!"

The earth beneath their feet began to rumble and shake. Suddenly, everything went pitch black. There was a thud and a short gust of wind, as if some giant had slammed his door shut. Then the light returned, and before them lay Boq (no longer made of tin) in a dead faint.

"Quick, Elphaba," said Fiyero, "Help me get him into that cottage over there. Dorothy, run ahead and open the door for us."

Dorothy did as she was told, with Toto at her heels. Elphaba and Fiyero carried Boq inside and laid him down on the bed. The cabin seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time. Dorothy salvaged what food she could while Fiyero worked to light a fire. Soon, Boq began to stir.

"Elphie, he's coming around," Fiyero alerted, and they all ran to the bed.

"Boq?" asked Elphaba, "Boq, can you hear me?"

"Elphie, Fiyero," he opened his eyes, "Dorothy…"

"Yes, Boq, it's me," said the little Kansas girl.

Boq tried to sit up, but Fiyero stopped him.

"Easy there. You're in no state to be getting up now."

"I'd like to have a word with Boq alone, if you don't mind," said Elphaba.

The other two looked down at Boq, who nodded. They went about their chores around the cabin.

"Boq, I'm sorry…" began Elphaba.

"No," he interrupted, "I'm the one who's sorry. You did save my life. Not in a way I would've chosen, but Nessa would've killed me if it wasn't for you. Elphie," he put his hand on top of hers, "I forgive you, if you'll forgive me."

She ruffled his hair like she had when they were younger.

"Same old sweet Boq, with a heart as big as ever."

"Supper's ready," Dorothy announced, "That is, if Tin Man (I mean Boq) thinks he can eat."

"Eat?" he laughed, "It's about time. I haven't eaten in a year!"

It was growing steadily darker, so they lit every lamp and candle they could find, filling the small one-room cabin with light. It was a meager meal of hard biscuit and dried meat, but they made the best of it.

"After Dorothy went back to Kansas," Boq explained, "I left to try to sell the cottage. Unfortunately, I got here at the same time as a cloudburst. That's where I've been for the past year. But what are you all doing on the Yellow Brick Road?"

So once again, Fiyero and Elphaba told the story of being transported to Kansas through the present.

"We're going to see the princess," Dorothy finished, "You could come with us, if you want."

"I'd… Wait. Will Glinda be there?" he asked.

"I suppose so," said Elphaba, "She is the Lady Regent, after all."

Boq hesitated.

"Wait a minute!" Fiyero exclaimed, "Do you mean you still…"

The Munchkinlander averted his eyes.

"She doesn't know, does she? The whole story, I mean."

"No, not yet," Elphaba said gently, "Maybe it'd be best if she heard it from you."

"Come on, Boq!" encouraged Dorothy, "It'll be another adventure; just like old times."

"How could I say no?" he shrugged.

"We'll worry about this in the morning," Fiyero suggested, "We've still got a long way to go."

Boq offered the bed to Dorothy and Elphaba, but they both said that he needed it more than they did at the moment. They all settled in and slept till dawn. They added the rest of the food they salvaged to the provisions Shell had given them, and set off down the Road; walking at an easy pace for Boq, who was still getting used to not being made of tin.

"We're off to see the princess!" he laughed.

"There is another thing I was wondering," said Dorothy, "I've always traveled on the Yellow Brick Road. Where does the Red Brick Road lead?"

"That all depends," Fiyero answered, "It leads to many places (depending on who's using it) but always to an adventure."

"It's one of the many quirks in Oz," Elphaba agreed, "For a while it almost always took you to Kiamo Ko. It was practically impossible to get any work done with all those people trying to storm the castle!"

And without noticing it, they were slowly entering the Forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Ok, nobody reviewed on the last chapter. I'm sad now. Oh well. Anyway, not much explaining needed for this one. Hope you like it! (Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?)**

6.In the Forest

"I remember this place," observed Dorothy, "And something about Lions and Tigers and-"

"ROAR!"

A great Bear came crashing out of the woods. Dorothy screamed and jumped back into Boq's arms. Toto cowered behind Fiyero.

"Who are you that dare trespass in the Forest?" the Bear growled.

Elphaba tried to answer, but found that her voice had deserted her.

"Very well. Come with me!" he commanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

Looking at each other helplessly, they followed the Bear through the Forest. Soon they came to a clearing where there seemed to be a court of Animals. In the center of them sat a Lion with a wreath of flowers on his head. The Bear bowed to the Lion.

"These four and their dog are trespassers, your Majesty," he growled humbly.

"Dorothy, Fiyero, Boq," the Lion said, looking at each of them in turn, "Elphaba?"

The Animals all stared. They had no idea what to think.

"Leave us!" the King of the Forest ordered, "I want a word with them. Alone!"

The Animals of the court dispersed, muttering to one another. Before the lion could speak, Elphaba dropped to her knees in front of him.

"I know that I am partly to blame for your misfortune," she said, lowering her head, "And I give myself to you to punish as you see fit."

Elphaba felt the Lion's velveted forepaw come to rest gently on her shoulder, and she looked up into his great blue eyes.

"And yet," he said, "I find myself indebted to you. Stand up, Elphaba, and don't be afraid. Once you gave me my life, and now I give you yours. So, what exactly are you all doing, together, in my Forest?"

They were getting downright sick of telling this story, but they did again.

"I'm coming with you!" the Lion exclaimed when they had finished.

"Just like that?" asked Boq incredulously, "Don't you have a kingdom to run, or something?"

"My second-in-command, the Tailless Pheasant, can keep things under control."

"Tailless Pheasant?" said Fiyero dryly.

"It's a long story," the lion dismissed with a wave of his paw.

The Lion shook off his wreath, revealing a gold circlet. After settling business with the Pheasant, they started on down the Road, again.

"It's funny," commented Dorothy, "Fiyero is the Scarecrow, and Boq is the Tin Man, but I've never heard your name.

"My name," the Lion laughed a little embarrassedly, "Is Ariel."

"Ariel?" Fiyero bit back a fit of laughter.

If Lions could blush, this one would've.

"Shame on you!" Dorothy reprimanded, "I think Ariel's a wonderful name!"

"Thanks, Dorothy," said Ariel gratefully.

Now that they were away from the court, the Lion was falling back into his easy-going, good humored attitude.

"So, now that you're the King, you're not afraid of anything?" asked Boq to change the subject.

"Not nobody! Not no how!" he said fiercely.

"Here we go again," said Fiyero under his breath to Elphaba, who laughed.

"Why, just last week I fought off half a dozen Kalidahs," said the Lion.

"And you weren't scared?" Boq asked.

"Who said that?" Ariel demanded, "Did I?"

"Well, no, but you…"

"I was scared to pieces," he grinned, and the others laughed, "It was like being a tin can in a downpour, or a haystack in a barn fire. No offense to present company, of course. But I stood my ground! I roared 'em down like a cyclone!"

"It's a good thing you're so full of hot air!" Dorothy giggled.

"You can say that again!" agreed the Lion, then realized that the joke was on him, "Hey!"

"Help!" came a cry through the woods.

Ariel bounded off the path and into the woods. After standing in surprise for a few seconds, the four and the dog took off after him.

"Where's he going?" Fiyero shouted.

"I don't know!" Elphaba called back, "Where'd he learn to run so fast?"

"Maybe from all his time running away from rabbits!" Dorothy suggested.

The Lion leapt into a clearing. Something was being attacked by a flock of rogue flying monkeys (most of them minded their own business at that time). He took a deep breath and let out a roar that shook the Forest and nearly deafened his companions, who were still trying to catch up with him. All the monkeys froze.

"What's all this?" demanded the Lion.

At this point the other four stumbled into the clearing. Boq fell against a tree, panting, and Toto trotted up and stood at the Lion's side, growling. He had never really forgotten the monkeys' treatment of his mistress. Dorothy would've laughed to see him if she hadn't been catching her breath.

"I said, what's all this?" the Lion repeated.

The monkeys jibbered a reply that only the Lion could understand, but, to the rest, it sounded like an excuse.

"If I see so much as a feather of yours in my Forest again, I'll knot your tails around a log and throw you in the river! Now go!" and for emphasis, the Lion snatched up one of the flying monkeys and swatted him into the air.

The rest of them flew off as fast as they could go; Toto barking at their retreating silhouettes.

"He sure takes his job seriously," gasped Boq, still leaning against the tree.

"You're not still out of breath, are you?" asked Elphaba, "How'd you get so out of shape?"

"May I remind you that I've been rusted solid for almost a year?"

Ariel walked to the far end of the glade to see what the monkeys had been attacking. The rest followed, and saw a young Lioness getting to her feet, or rather, her paws.

"Are you alright? They didn't…" Ariel began, then stopped suddenly as their eyes met. He discovered that she was _very_ pretty.

"Do you have a…" he stammered, "No, that's a silly question. Of course you do! Might I ask your – What I mean to say is: What's your, uh…"

"Name. What's her name," prompted Fiyero under his breath.

"What's her name? I mean: your name?"

Fiyero feigned a coughing fit to cover a burst of laughter.

"Tiaret," the Lioness answered, "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I… That is to say, I'm, I think… Oh, great Oz! Uh…"

"He's Ariel," Boq finished, "The King of the Forest."

"King of the Forest? I beg your pardon!" exclaimed Tiaret with a Lion-ish version of a curtsey, "I'm here from Gillikin to visit my cousins. Thank you, by the way, for saving my life."

"Oh, it wasn't any… You see, er, it's my… Or, I was…"

"It wasn't any trouble, it's his job, and he was happy to do it," filled in Elphaba.

"What she said."

The Lioness tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to hide a laugh. Dorothy winked at Elphaba and stepped forward.

"We're going to the Emerald City to see Princess Ozma," she said, "Would you like to come along?"

"I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" said Tiaret, "That is, if the King is alright with that…"

"You, you'd really-? Only if you… After all…"

"He'd be honored," Fiyero translated.

"Walk ahead with me and Dorothy, Tiaret," invited Elphaba, "I suppose I'll have to tell you the whole story."

The Lioness walked on between Elphaba and Dorothy, with Toto at their heels. Ariel could only stare as the girls started off down the Yellow Brick Road. Boq and Fiyero grinned at each other and sidled up to him.

"Beautiful! You really impressed her!" Fiyero teased.

"So whatever happened to not being afraid of anything?" asked Boq.

"Fellas," said the Lion, "I've managed to run into the one thing that can still make a coward out of me: a girl!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I'd really like to thank Fae2135 for being the _only person to review the last chapter._ Please, if I don't know what you guys think of it, I'll asume the worst and I _will stop posting. _I greatly appreciate it when I get feedback from you people. Anyways, here's the next chapter! (Disclaimer: I think you know what it is.)**

7. The Emerald City

Tiaret had only heard about half of the other side of the story, so she was glad to know the whole version. As they walked on, the Forest grew thinner and thinner. Soon they were out of the woods and stepped into the light. They stopped, as the Yellow Brick Road curved along a very familiar hill. Dorothy, Fiyero, Boq, and Ariel almost didn't recognize it. It was covered with roses as white as snow. A path ran down the center of it, and it was lined with ferns and harebells. The Emerald City was just visible above the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Tiaret breathed.

"Yes, it is," agreed Ariel; of course, he wasn't exactly looking at the field.

"Don't you remember it?" asked Fiyero.

"It looks so different…" said Boq.

"Glinda's magic must've gone farther than she knew," Dorothy thought aloud.

"No more poppies," the Lion finished.

They all turned to look at Elphaba, who blushed faintly. In her case, blushing meant her face turned a rosy shade of green.

"I am sorry," she said, "I wasn't thinking clearly then, what with Nessa and Fiyero…"

"I shouldn't think it matters now," they were surprised to hear Tiaret say, "When the spells are said and done and what's past has passed, everything turned out well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" laughed Fiyero, "The Emerald City's closer than ever!"

Dorothy, Fiyero, Ariel, Tiaret, and Toto started off on the path. They turned to see Elphaba and Boq hesitating and the head of the path.

"What's this? Have a little courage, you two!" said the Lion, lashing his tail teasingly.

"But that's where Glinda is," Boq managed to say, "Ariel's not the only one who's a little afraid of a girl."

"Nonsense!" Dorothy chided, putting her arm through his, "You've got nothing to be scared of. You have your heart again, now let's see you use it."

He smiled gratefully at the little Kansas girl. Toto whined and looked up at Elphaba anxiously. She picked him up.

"I promised myself that I'd come back someday," she mused.

"Today is that day!" Fiyero encouraged, "Come on now, we've come so far already."

"Yes. Yes, it's high time I finished what we all started."

"What are we waiting for?" laughed Ariel, "Let's go!"

The Lions bounded off down the trail, and Toto leapt out of Elphaba's arms to follow them. The other four practically danced down the road after them. They were all out of breath but still in high spirits when they met up with the Yellow Brick Road again. The gate and walls of the Emerald City loomed above them at a dizzying height. A sign on the gate clearly read:

BELL OUT OF ORDER.

PLEASE KNOCK

"Boy, does this ever look familiar," said Ariel.

"You'd think they would've fixed that by now," Boq observed, "What with the princess back on the throne and all."

Fiyero got the calculating look on his face that Boq and Elphaba remembered from school. It had made them worried then, too. Fiyero winked at them. He strode up to the gate, pulled the chord, and was rewarded with the tolling of a great bell from inside.

A window in the gate slammed open, and the guard's irritated face appeared. He glared down at them.

"Who rang that bell? How many times do I have to tell you people? Read the…"

He broke off suddenly. His face softened, and he spoke more gently.

"Well, I'll be! If it isn't Miss Dorothy. Interesting company you're keeping nowadays. The Lion and the dog are the only ones I remember… But what am I doing, yelling at you from behind a gate? Come on inside!"

His face disappeared. The window shut and the massive gates swung open. The travelers went inside to where the guard was waiting for them in the gatehouse.

"So," he said cheerily, "What brings you back to the Emerald City?'

"We want to see the princess," said Dorothy.

"The princess? Not more about witches, I hope."

"Actually, it is sort of about a witch, but its _good_ news!"

"Well, the most I can promise is an audience with Lady Glinda."

Boq gulped, and Elphaba stepped deeper into Fiyero's shadow.

"That would be perfect," Dorothy smiled.

"Well, come along, then!"

The guard motioned for them to follow him, and lead them briskly out the door and down the main street of the Emerald City. People looked at them curiously, and when others who remembered Dorothy told who she was, they smiled in recognition of their heroine.

Soon they came to the palace, and the guard ushered them inside. He led them to the entrance of the atrium, and held the door open for them to go in. What they saw made Boq's poor heart skip a beat.

There was Glinda; uncharacteristically seated behind a desk, and concentrating on a stack of papers. She was wearing a long white dress decorated with pink gemstones. She still looked as physically young and beautiful as ever, but Elphaba could see that inside her- in her very soul- she had grown older. Written on her face was understanding; of life, and of suffering.

She got up and stood in front of the desk without really looking at them.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, then finally saw who was standing before her.

No, it couldn't be! Boq was dead. Fiyero was dead. Dorothy and Toto were back in Kansas. The Lion and Lioness should be in the Forest. And Elphaba, with Nessa's shoes…

Glinda turned very pale. She couldn't figure out why the room was spinning, or why it seemed to get so dark.

Boq dashed forward and caught the fainting girl just in the nick of time. The others breathed sighs of relief as they moved to stand around their old friend.

When Glinda came to, she found herself staring up into Boq's sweet brown eyes, which were looking down at her in concern. Funny, she didn't remember how handsome he was, or that odd shivery feeling inside when he looked at her.

"Am I dreaming?" Glinda asked.

"No, however much it may seem like it," smiled Elphaba as she helped her dearest friend to her feet.

"But I don't understand! Half of you are supposed to be dead, and the other half is supposed to be gone, and I haven't met the Lioness yet…"

She looked around at all of them in confusion.

"Maybe its best if you let us in to see Princess Ozma," Dorothy suggested, "Then we could take care of explaining it to you both at the same time."

"Yes, I suppose that's best," said Glinda, who still seemed a little dazed, "Come with me."

The Lady Regent led them through a large set of double doors and into the throne room of Princess Ozma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Thanks to the people who started reviewing again. I'm really greatful. Anyway, the sad part is, this story is almost over. This is the second to last chapter. So, enjoy!**

8. An Audience with Ozma

The room had been significantly changed since the days of the Wizard. Green stained glass windows let in the afternoon sunlight. It was all decorated with green furnishings, and there were even exotic green birds on perches about the room. On either side were green velvet chairs for the courtiers to sit on. And, on the dais at the far end of the hall, sat Princess Ozma on her throne.

She was a girl of about twelve or thirteen with red-gold hair. Her crown represented the different countries of Oz: it was made of gold for Vinkus, had rubies for Quadling country, amethysts for Gillikin, and sapphires for Munchkinland, On her necklace was a great emerald for the capital city.

Ozma sat with her chin resting on her hand and looked slightly bored, like she'd rather be outside with her friends instead of inside listening to grown-ups talk. However, she began to take interest when the strange group led by Glinda came into the room. She seldom saw Lions and had never seen a dog as small as Toto, not to mention a girl with green skin.

"Princess," said Glinda with a curtsey, "These, uh, travelers bring you news.

Boq and Fiyero bowed, Elphaba and Dorothy curtsied, and Ariel and Tiaret bowed their heads respectfully. Toto only wagged his tail. Glinda spoke again:

"May I present Miss Elphaba Thropp, once known as the Wicked Witch of the West."

One Munchkin lady screamed. The guards around the room started forward.

"Stop!" commanded the young princess.

The soldiers moved back to their posts, but the courtiers stirred anxiously.

"I will hear what she has to say."

Elphaba stepped forward.

"Your Highness," she said, her voice sounding clear and ethereal in the silence, "I have come here to tell you a story. It is a true story, that very few have heard. I am sure you know of the Wizard who once ruled Oz…"

And so, for the last time, Elphaba told her strange tale. She was assisted by Dorothy, Fiyero, Boq, and Ariel. Tiaret stood by and listened, with Toto sitting at her side. His ears were pricked up, as though he was listening, too. Glinda's eyes widened in horror when she heard of Boq's brush with death. The Ozian courtiers listened with suspicion at first. They seemed angry that they had been tricked so easily, and appalled at their foolishness. As Elphaba finished, they looked down in shame with their faces filled with wonder. The princess, who had been listening intently, sat back in her throne. For a long time she was silent. Then, she rose.

"Come here," Ozma said to Elphaba.

The green girl walked slowly up to the second step of the dais. Ozma motioned for her to kneel.

"Hear this well, all of you!" she said to the court, "I have heard what Elphaba has told me, and I declare it to be true. I grant her full pardon to any accusations brought against her!"

Slowly, one by one, the Ozian courtiers stood up and began to applaud. Toto barked his approval. Soon, Ozma held up her hands to quiet them. When they had all sat down again, she spoke.

"Where is my Court Historian?"

"I'm coming, your Highness!" called a voice Elphaba knew, oh, very well indeed.

She whirled around in shock to stare at the door.

"Doctor Dillamond?" she gasped.

In ran the self-same Goat, with scrolls, books, and manuscripts nearly spilling out of a bag slung over his shoulder. He skidded to a halt when he caught sight of Elphaba.

"Doctor Dillamond!" she cried again.

She leapt up and ran to her old professor, throwing her arms around his neck. Girl and Goat were almost in tears.

"But how are you…?" Elphaba asked, "I thought the cage…"

"Ask Miss Glinda," said her old professor.

"You didn't think I'd let the Grimmerie sit on the shelf and collect dust, did you?" Glinda smiled.

"There's hope for you yet!' laughed Elphaba.

"I'm sorry, princess," Dillamond said, "What did you need?"

"When was the day when it was rumored that Elphaba was dead?"

"Why, it's just five days from now!"

"Then I declare that on that day will be a national holiday in honor of Elphaba the Excellent! There will be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with you!"

Elphaba could barely believe what she was hearing. The courtiers cheered again.

"Now," Ozma said, "Come forward, Prince Fiyero."

The Winkie prince stepped up to her.

"It has come to my attention that the Winkies are in need of an Emperor. How would you like the job?" she said.

"I-I-I'd be honored!" stammered Fiyero.

"I had a feeling you would," the princess laughed, "And I think soon you'll have and Empress. Your coronation will take place in five days as well. Ariel?"

"Yes, princess?" said the Lion.

"As King of the Forest, there is little you do not have. Ask me for whatever you wish."

"I am a Lion, your Highness. Gifts do not interest me. But if you would give your word that my Forest will never be cut down or destroyed, I would be indebted to you."

"It will be done. No one shall touch your kingdom; I give my word. Maybe soon you'll find yourself a pretty Lioness to be your Queen,"

Ariel walked embarrassedly back to Tiaret's side. She was the only one who heard him purring softly.

"Boq?" said Ozma.

The Munchkin boy came forward.

"And what can I do for you?"

"I-" his voice cracked. He looked up and caught Glinda's eyes. He cleared his throat and started again, "I only want to stay in the Emerald City."

"I have a position open for a right-hand advisor. Would you like it?"

Boq was speechless.

"Good! And Dorothy, is there anything you want?"

"No," said the Kansas girl, "Except if there was some way for me to be able to go between Oz and Kansas…"

"That's simple!" Ozma laughed, taking off her necklace, "This has the power to take you wherever you wish. I own the only two in existence. Use it wisely!"

"Thank you, princess," said Dorothy, taking the necklace gratefully, "And I think it's time I went home."

"You won't stay for the celebration?"

"Don't worry. In five days, nothing will be able to keep me from coming back!"

Dorothy hugged Glinda.

"It was lovely to see you again, Dorothy," Glinda said.

"You too," she said, then went to embrace Boq, whispering in his ear, "I saw the way she looks at you. Her heart is yours, and congratulations on the new job."

She put her arms around the Lion and Lioness.

"I loved seeing you again, Ariel, and meeting you, Tiaret. Best of luck to both of you."

Dorothy gave Fiyero a hug.

"Even now that you're an Emperor, you'll always be my Scarecrow. You'll do a wonderful job," she smiled, then turned to Elphaba, "You finally got your happy ending. I'm glad I could help, and thank you for forgiving me and being my friend."

Dorothy picked up Toto and stood away from her friends. With a farewell smile, she held the necklace in her free hand. She closed her eyes.

"Take me home to Uncle Henry and Aunt Em," she said softly.

Soon, the air around her began to shimmer and sparkle, and before long, she and her little dog had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: And so, we come to the last chapter (don't worry, I still have an epilogue for you). I'm sorry for taking so long. I had to write it in my non-existant spare time. So if it's a little rough, that's my excuse. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Wizard of Oz, yaddah yaddah yaddah and all that jazz.**

9.So Far, For Good

The sun was beginning to crest downwards as Elphaba walked along the top of the wall of Ozma's garden. Her head was still spinning from all that had happened. She needed time to think.

"Elphie?"

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Fiyero come up behind her.

"If it isn't his Imperial Majesty," she gave a tired smile.

Fiyero laughed wryly.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that. Elphaba," he hesitated, "Is this what you want? For me to be an Emperor and you an Empress, I mean. Because if it isn't–"

"Fiyero…"

"I really mean it. If you'd be happier living in some forgotten corner of Quadling Country, then that's where we'll live. I'd do anything for you, Miss Elphaba, because I love you."

His last three words hung in the air like the last notes of a beautiful song lingering in her ears.

"No, Fiyero. I will be your Empress, your wife, or anything you want, because I love you, too."

For what seemed like an eternity they stood there, his blue eyes locked with her dark ones. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. A sweet, innocent, loving kiss; the kind most girls only dream about.

Slowly, they pulled away and stood silently in each other's arms, Just for that moment, they had one another, and the world around them seemed to hold it's breath.

They were drawn back to reality at the sound of someone walking in the garden below them. Boq wandered aimlessly through, looking like he was deep in thought. Fiyero began to call out to him.

"Shh!" Elphaba stopped him, "Look!"

Glinda stood at the gate of the garden, looking for someone. Her eyes found Boq. She smiled slightly, and walked quickly over to him.

"They haven't seen us yet," Fiyero said quietly, "Let's just wait and see how things turn out."

"Hello, Boq," said Glinda finally.

The Munchkin boy started nervously.

"Oh! Miss Glinda," he began.

"Just Glinda, please," she smiled again, " I came to congratulate you."

"Well, thank you," he turned away, "But I don't think I can do it."

"Why not?"

"I'm just a simple Munchkinlander, Glinda! I'm not cut out to be a lord. I wouldn't know the first thing about it."

"Just follow your heart," she said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Like you did when we were at school."

"At school…" Boq mused, then smiled faintly, "I remember you never could remember my name."

Glinda laughed, but it faded quickly.

"Oh, Boq," she murmured, "I was thoroughly awful to you, wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't. It wasn't your fault you didn't feel the way I felt about you."

"You say 'felt', like you don't feel that way anymore."

When Boq didn't answer, she continued.

"Because I think I should be very hurt if you didn't… now that I think I might love you, too."

Boq turned back to her in surprise.

"Glinda, I-"

He got no further, for Glinda silenced him with a kiss. She smiled as he turned bright red and tried to stammer out a reply. Taking both his hands, Glinda led him back inside the palace.

As soon as they were out of hearing, the eavesdroppers burst into laughter.

"Well," Fiyero grinned, running his fingers through his hair, "That's something I never thought I'd live to see!"

"Oh, but the fun isn't over yet. Look!" Elphaba pointed down into the garden.

Tiaret and Ariel walked through the gate, already in the middle of a conversation.

"-so scared that I passed clean out!" the Lion was saying.

"That's so funny!" Tiaret laughed.

They both stopped near the fountain.

"Tiaret?" Ariel said at length, "After you visit your cousins, are you going back to Gillikin?"

"I suppose so," she shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I, uh…" he stammered, "I was wondering if maybe you'd

like to stay with me, forever. I mean! For a while, of course."

He turned away so Tiaret couldn't see the pained and embarrassed look on his face, but Elphaba and Fiyero could.

"Ariel," she said softly.

He faced her slowly.

"I'd like that very much," she smiled and touched her nose to his, an act which turned the King of the Forest into incoherent mush. The Lioness laughed brightly. "Well, don't just sit there! If we hurry, we can get the royal chefs to give us the leftovers from supper."

She playfully butted her head into his chest, knocking him onto his tail. Then she turned and loped out of the garden. Ariel sat there for a moment with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, wait up!" he scrambled after her.

When Fiyero's mirth had subsided, he turned back to Elphaba.

"We should probably get inside," he said, "It's getting late, and I know there's someone you want to talk to."

"Glinda," Elphaba sighed.

"Come on, Miss Elphie," he kissed her forehead gently, "It's time."

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he led her back inside. He

escorted her to Glinda's chambers. With a parting smile and an encouraging embrace, he left her at the doors. Elphaba took a deep breath to steady herself. She raised her hand slowly, and knocked.

"Come in," called a voice from within.

Elphaba hesitantly opened the ornate door and closed it softly behind her. The room seemed perfect for Glinda. It was full of bright and cheerful colors, yet they possessed a certain sophistication Glinda had lacked when they were in school. An open door on the left revealed a room full of clothes, but the door on the right led to a small library. And there was Glinda, sitting before a mirror and brushing out her hair.

She stopped mid-stroke when she caught sight of Elphaba's reflection. Setting the brush down, she rose and turned. Both girls took a halting step towards each other, then froze.

"Glinda-" began Elphaba at the same time that Glinda said: " Elphie"- "

"I'm sorry," they chorused.

Their apprehension immediately vanished. Glinda smiled brightly and motioned to a chair in front of the large fireplace.

"Won't you sit down?"

Elphaba took the chair, and Glinda say in the one across from it.

"Nice place you have here," Elphaba said after a pause.

"You're just saying that," Glinda teased, "I know you've never

liked bright colors."

"That's true," the green girl gave a short laugh, "Look how far we've come! From two silly school girls-"

"-to two of the most powerful women in Oz. I never dreamed you'd be an Empress."

"And I never dreamed you'd be the Lady Regent," Elphaba tapped the side of her head teasingly, then dodged the hair pin Glinda threw at her.

"Elphie, before I forget, I have something for you. Wait here," Glinda went into the room on the left. She returned holding something behind her back, "I thought you might want this back."

She held out a large well-worn black hat to Elphaba, who took it slowly.

"You kept this, all this time?" she asked softly.

Glinda nodded. Surprising herself as much as her friend, Elphaba hugged Glinda.

"A voluntary hug?" Glinda feigned shock, "Things really have changed!"

"Well, neither of us are entirely the girls we used to be," Elphaba

laughed.

"That we aren't. Oh, Elphie, I have so much to tell you!"

"So do I."

And so, the girls stayed up talking and laughing til dawn, just as best friends should.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Back in Kansas, Dorothy arrived at the same time she had left. She informed Mr. Diggs of what had transpired and made it home in time for supper. In five days, she returned to Oz for the celebration. And what a celebration they had that day! It continued for nearly a week.

Six months later, all of Oz celebrated a double wedding: Emperor Fiyero and Elphaba, and Lady Glinda and Lord Boq. Dorothy returned and was the maid of honor. As far as I know, both couples are still enjoying a well deserved happily ever after. Tiaret finally visited her cousins (which is why she was passing through the Forest in the first place). I haven't heard anything final about her and Ariel, but I have a feeling that there'll soon be a new Queen of the Forest.

As for Dorothy; she had many other adventures in Oz, which you can read about in other books. But no one has written about the other adventures Elphaba had- yet…

THE END

**Note: And so it ends. I hope you all liked it, and thanks to you awsome people for reading it and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Anyway, here's the lineup for this summer: I have a couple short West Side Story fics planned, and a Cats fic I'm in the process of writing. It's been tentatively titled 'Memory! You Have the Key'. It's a back story on Grizabella and the rest of the Jellicles, telling why they are who they are. So, keep a lookout for it. Signing off for the last time:**

**Miss Misto**


End file.
